


5:39 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl never looked under the bed for creatures and smiled.





	5:39 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl never looked under the bed for creatures and smiled due to never knowing about Reverend Amos Howell's smile stretching his face to punish her for resting within the Smallville church recently.

THE END


End file.
